dbzmajafuturefandomcom-20200214-history
Mirai
Mirai Mirai is the 10th oldest child of Bron and Amaya Shinhan. He is also the third oldest boy. Mirai is both a mental and a physical fighter. Mirai is like both his parents. He has Bron's willingness and fighting prowess and he has the open mind and kindness like Amaya. Mirai is very protectve of his twin sisters Mayleen and Jayleen. He always has their backs as well as his other younger siblings Mira, Zerick, Ice, Koro, and Jasminn. He is especially close to twin sisters Mayleen and Jayleen and his other younger sister, Jasminn. Mirai's mental powers allow him to access Hydrokenesis and Metakinesis. He can also combine them with a physical attack to pack an extra powerful punch. He also figured out how to perfect an under water Tri-Beam. Mirai is very strong and strong willed but he has a soft part of him too. Mirai's Powers Mirai is both a mental and a physical fighter. His mental powers allow him to be able to access Hydrokinesis which allows him to be able to control any liquid. He also has access to Metakinesis which allows him to be able to control anything metal or metal based. Mirai also has ecological empathy which allows him to communicate wth all living things whether it is a person or a tree. Mirai's symbol is a Bear and he can use a special technique. The technique sends him into a state much like that of a Super Orodon's. He then summons the symbol and power of the bear and the forest. Once they are combined the technique transforms and becomes "Bear Forest Blaze" this is his most powerful attack. Mirai's ecological empathy allows him to summon the forest's wisdom and strength. Mirai is an incredible fighter both mentally and physically. Personality Mirai is usually a pretty "go with the flow" kinda person. He does have vain side of him but that only happens when there is a diar situation. He is also good at making light of every situation both good and bad. Over all Mirai has a pretty laid back personality. Later on When Mirai turns 10 he meets a human girl named Stephanie. She is sealed inside a giant red monsters heart and she is fueling the monsters rage. This girl was even to strong for any androids to stop her. The monster fired a blast and all the Z Fighters assessembled and fired off their own ki blasts. It was enough to throw the girl out of the monster. She was dazed and scared but Mirai offered a hand and helped her up. She apoligized and said thank you to the Z Fighters. When Mirai asked her where she was going to she told him she didn't know. Pearl offered to take her in. She accepted, and then she offically became a Z Fighters/Gen 2. 3 years later she and Mirai started dating. They had also been working on controlling her power. 3 years after that Stephanie found out she was pregnant with their daughter Seerie. He and Stephanie never marry but they do remain life partners until the end. Mirai loves his family and would do anything for his family. Trivia -Mirai is like both Bron and Amaya -He meets Stephanie when he is 10 -He and Stephanie never marry but they have 1 daughter together -He has green ki -His most powerful attack is called the "Bear Forest Blaze" -His green streak can change colors -His daughters name is Seerie Category:Shinhans Category:Mala Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Random Pages